


Valentine's Day

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84
Summary: Just a quickie ;) Happy Valentine's Day!





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



It's been long, grueling day at work, and you're glad to be home. You walk into your house, and suddenly you're surrounded by the most delicious smells. You follow your nose to the kitchen, where you see Taylor flitting back and forth like a hummingbird. He's so busy chopping, stirring, tasting and who knows what else, that it takes him a minute to notice you.

“Hey sweetie,” he says with a big grin. “Dinner's still got some time. Why don't you go take a bath?” His eyebrow twitches a tiny bit, the way it always does when he's being playfully secretive. You make your way to the bathroom, dropping off your coat and purse on the way, and are only partly surprised to see the tub practically overflowing with bubbles. A bottle of wine and an empty glass are set on a low table, just the right height to be in reach, and the room is lit with what looks to be at least two dozen candles.

You strip down and step into the perfectly warm bath; his timing was impeccable, it seems. You pour yourself a glass of wine and feel the tension begin to seep from your muscles. Soft music plays from a speaker set on the counter, just low enough to not be a distraction.

You've just finished your first glass when there's a knock at the door.

“Just letting you know dinner's ready when you are, no hurry.” 

You hear his footsteps retreat, and smile. You soak a little bit longer, then step out and dry yourself off. There's a robe hanging on the back of the door, soft, silky, and definitely new. You slip it on and head out to the dining room. There's music playing out here too, the volume set low enough to not hinder conversation.

The table is set for two, candles and a large bouquet of flowers standing as a centerpiece. Taylor steps out from the kitchen, a covered dish in hand. He smiles at you with so much warmth and love that you almost blush. He sets the dish down and pulls your seat out for you.

“I made your favorite,” he says as he pushes in your chair. He touches your chin and looks down at you for a moment, before planting a feather-soft kiss on your lips. As soon as you lean in, he pulls back.

“Plenty of that later, I promise,” he says, again with a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. “And then some.”

He uncovers each of the dishes with a flourish; you've always loved his flair for the dramatic. He takes your plate and serves you, kissing the top of your head before he gets his own meal.

Everything is delicious, of course. You tell him for the millionth time he could be a chef, and he replies for the millionth time that he prefers devoting his culinary touch only to you. He asks how your day was, and shares bits of news from his.

After your meal, he leads you to the bedroom. Candles flicker and glow; flowers sit in vases on either side of the bed. The mood shifts, the air electric; grand gestures of romance are all well and good, but your head swims with thoughts of what he could have in mind next.

He lowers you to the bed with a slow, sensual kiss. His hands grip your sides, the silk robe caressing your warm skin. You reach up to him, but once again he pulls away. You pout, but there's a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” Taylor calls, his eyes remaining on you, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink. The door opens slowly, and your eyes go wide.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Zac says, leaning against the doorframe, a wicked grin on his lips.


End file.
